This invention relates to an endoscope ocular accessory mounting device which detachably mounts an endoscope ocular accessory including a camera and teaching scope (or auxiliary scope) on the ocular section of an endoscope.
Where the interior of a coeliac cavity taken as an object of observation is surveyed by a plurality of persons at the same time or is photographed, a teaching scope or teaching scopes or a camera is mounted on the ocular section of an endoscope by an ocular accessory mounting.
The attachment of the above-mentioned accessory to the ocular section of the endoscope or the detachment of the accessory therefrom is carried out while the endoscope is inserted into the coeliac cavity and moreover often immediately before or after the affected part of the coeliac cavity undergoes a small scale medical operation. Therefore, the above-mentioned attachment and detachment of the accessory should of course be carried out easily an quickly and with great safety in order to protect the coeliac cavity of a patient from danger resulting from an unnecessary load imposed on the cavity.
The known endoscope ocular accessory mounting devices include the type which comprises a bayonet, and the type which utilizes a frictional force occurring between the accessory and endoscope ocular section. However, these conventional accessory mounting devices have the drawbacks that the devices have a complicated arrangement; the accessory cannot be attached to or detached from the endoscope ocular section by a single hand; and the removal of the accessory from the ocular section needs the application of a great force, causing the endoscope as a whole to be unnecessarily shaken and consequently imparting pains or injuries to the interior of a patient's coeliac cavity. Particularly where the accessory mounting device has a complicated arrangement, the attachment and detachment of the device involves a troublesome procedure, unavoidably resulting in the occurrence of the failure of an endoscope as a whole or its high cost.